This disclosure relates to website building systems for building indexable websites and web applications which integrate custom backend functionality running on a system fully managed by a third-party. For example, embodiments include developing custom backend functionality which may be executed in stateless server environment (such as containers, serverless code, or virtual machines) when a programmable event associated with a frontend component or system activity is triggered without the user of the system having to become involved in managing the client-server interaction.
Further, this disclosure relates to hosting and managing load of a website by providing on-demand run instances of the website or individual webpages instantaneously. The instances may in some embodiments be spun up as virtual machines, containers, or serverless code elements. More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring the load and activity of hosted websites in order to automatically add and remove instances serving websites hosted on the system without significant delay in responding to a request to serve a website. Further, hosted websites may be comprised of a combination of generic and website-specific code.
Still further, the disclosure relates to visualizing and testing websites with real-time access to data generated in a production environment for and by the end user of the website and the data linked to the website. More specifically, this disclosure relates to providing access to data usually seen by an end user of a website for testing the functionality and experience of a website by a developer or designer of the website.
Further, this disclosure relates to editing a database during preview of a virtual webpage. For example, users may store groups of data elements (e.g., text, graphics, videos, etc.) in a database, and one or more virtual webpages may be generated to display a preview of the webpages. During the display of the virtual webpages, users may be permitted to edit the virtual webpage, and their edits may be translated into updates for the database. Further, during a live view of an actual webpage corresponding to the virtual webpage, the updates to the database may be reflected in the displayed live view.
Website building systems, as disclosed herein, are used to allow people with limited software development experience and/or limited resources to develop and host a customized website. Conventional website development systems, on the other hand, offer a template frontend UI with no or limited backend control through calls to external services or embedded code snippets calling server-side code, thus limiting the system to webpages with no or minimal options for data manipulation or other custom functionality. Other systems expect to be fully involved in setting up client-server interactions in order to access full backend control.
Conventional website development systems lack the capability to create layouts of webpages to be populated with data to create multiple dynamic pages which can be indexed. Further, conventional systems lack the capability to integrate software-based routers for webpages, which may allow webpages to contain different content or function differently depending on how a user reached the webpages or interacts with them. Conventional systems also lack the capability to monitor the interaction of a user of the website and show resultant outputs based on prior registered functionality associated with those interactions.
Conventional managed website hosting systems are used to serve requests to a website either using dedicated servers, which cost significant money and resources to maintain ready and operational, or using a cold start of new instances when a new website is requested or the load of a particular website goes beyond a certain threshold of delay in responding to a request. Such a process of cold starting new instances of a website or webpages entails substantial processing delay and consequential latency in the user experience.
Conventional website development systems are also limited in terms of their ability to permit users to dynamically edit previews of pages. Such systems are also unable to receive edits to a previewed page, and translate those edits into updates to a database on which all or portions of the page are based. As a result, using such conventional systems involves more user action, more bandwidth, and more cumbersome operations.
Website testing systems, as disclosed herein, may be set up to create a realistic experience of using the website by an end user without disrupting the end user experience. Conventional website testing systems, however, provide a limited preview interface to review the site in a way an end user would experience the website, but they do not have a way to provide real-time access to data generated on the website being tested. Conventional systems also lack the ability to add new data and delete data generated for the site without impacting the end user experience.
Conventional website hosting systems are also vulnerable to plugins (e.g., software that may be integrated into the frontend or backend a website) that contain malicious code (e.g., malware). When such code is uploaded by one website owner or user, it may spread through the website hosting system to affect websites of other owners or users. Conventional website hosting systems lack the capability to isolate uploaded plugins and prevent them from infecting other websites that are commonly hosted by the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for technological solutions for new website development systems to manage backend functionality, to provide the freedom to have more customization of the website, and without involving a user in server setup, provisioning, or server-client interactions. There is further a need to provide technological tools to users for building customized websites, including with customized coding capabilities, without requiring users to code entire websites from scratch.
Further, there is a need for technological solutions for a new on-demand system to handle requests to websites without significant delay. Such technological solutions should utilize virtual computing resources, such as virtual machines, containers, serverless code, etc. Further, such solutions should allow for highly customized websites, including both common features across many pages or sites, as well as features unique to particular pages or sites.
Still further, there is also a need for technological solutions for a new website testing system with real-time data access to what is available in production.
In addition, there is a need for technological solutions for isolating uploaded plugins, and preventing them from infecting co-hosted websites. Such techniques should be capable of isolating both frontend and backend plugins, while still allowing such plugins to be uploaded and utilized by website owners and users.